At Last
by Lizziefan101
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are going out now. But what happens when everyone else finds out? FINISHED!
1. The Call

It had been a few hours since school had ended. It had been a really weird day too. Lizzie quit   
  
her job as the school advice colmnist. She kept thinking of a certain letter. "Confused Guy"   
  
had written her telling her that he had fallen for his best friend. And she couldn'thelp but   
  
wonder who "Confused Guy" was. Was it Ethan? No, he had no trouble with girls. Larry? No, he   
  
doesn't even have a best friend. What about Gordo? It was possible. Had he fallen for her?   
  
And why wasn't she freaked out by the thought of it? Well, he did have a great smile, and the   
  
way his hair falls in his face is cute, and his eyes....she could get lost in those eyes.   
  
But wait he was her best friend......  
  
"Wait a minute...do I *LIKE* Gordo?!" Just before she could answer herself, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said into the reciever.  
  
"Um...Hey Lizzie." a voice answered.  
  
It was Gordo and he sounded different....like he was nervous or something.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Um...Lizzie I was wondering if you could....meet me at the Digital Bean. There's something I   
  
need to tell you and it's really important.." Gordo told her nervously.  
  
"What is it? Is it bad? Is something wrong?" Lizzie asked Gordo as she started to worry.  
  
"Oh no, it's just something that's been on my mind lately...so can you come?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Um, is thirty minutes okay?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"Okay..um..see ya there!" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Gordo!" Lizzie said before hanging up.  
  
"Bye." Gordo said.  
  
This had to be big. Gordo could usually say anything over the phone. So......what was it he had   
  
to do in person? Lizzie's mind raced over all of the possiblities. She didn't know why, but she   
  
was excited...and then she came to the conclusion   
  
'I like Gordo!' she thought.  
  
Even though she tryed to deny herself, there was no getting around it. So with that conclusion,  
  
she ran to her closet to get ready.  
  
BACK AT GORDO'S HOUSE...........  
  
"Lizzie I um.......I mean I........really like you. Ahhhhhhh! Why am I doing this to myself?!  
  
She'll never see me as anything more than good old Gordo. Besides, she's in love with Ethan Craft.  
  
The biggest moron on the face of the earth."  
  
Gordo was a nervous wreck as he practiced what he would say to Lizzie when she  
  
met him at the Digital Bean....in fifteen minutes! He was going to tell her earlier at school,  
  
but someone else was in the room and it would kind of ruin the moment. So he decided to tell her  
  
after school. But he was having problems on what to say to her.  
  
"Okay Gordo you can do this. This is Lizzie. You've known her all your life. It shouldn't be  
  
this hard!" Gordo said to himself as he combed his curly brown hair.  
  
In just fifteen minutes, he would tell his best friend, or now known as his crush,  
  
his true feelings for her, and possibly ask her out! But as he imagined her smile, his fear turned  
  
into butterflies. The type you get when you see that special someone. Now,he was nervous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? Read and reveiw!!!! But this is my first fan fic, so be nice 


	2. Confused

Lizzie checked her hair and makeup once more before entering the Digital Bean. She had to look   
  
perfect if she was going to start flirting with Gordo. Flirting is a full-time job you know.   
  
As Lizzie walked in the door, she saw her best friend waiting at a table that he had saved for   
  
the two of them. She thought that having no Miranda around would be horrible. But she was   
  
starting to think that she just might like the alone time with Gordo after all. But she did have  
  
to talk to her about her new-found feelings for Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie over here!" Gordo yelled from across the room.  
  
Gordo seemed anxious...and he *looked* pretty darn cute.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" she said in her most girly tone. The one that she normally used around Ethan.  
  
"So....." Gordo started.  
  
"So.....what did you want to talk to me about?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Well....it's just that I....um.." Gordo studdered.  
  
Lizzie found his studdering very funny, and kind of cute. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's wrong Gordo?" she asked as she giggled.  
  
"Why are you laughing? I'm not that funny am I?" Gordo asked her while smiling.  
  
"No. I just find it kind of.......cute!" Lizzie blurted out.  
  
"Cute?" Gordo questioned. He wasn't expecting *that*!  
  
"Yeah.....very cute...Gordo, you can tell me anything you know that. I won't laugh whatever it is.  
  
I promise." Lizzie assured him.  
  
"Okay.....well it's like this. See over the past few weeks i've had.....different feelings for  
  
you." Gordo told her.  
  
Now Lizzie was paying attention.  
  
"Really? What kind of feelings?" Lizzie knew what he meant. She just wanted to make sure.  
  
"Well....um.....you know like um.....I think I like you-like you." Gordo slowly said.  
  
Lizzie couldn't speak. She had a crush on him, but could she tell him? It was a new thing.   
  
A matter of fact, she just found out that she liked him only forty-five minutes ago at the most.   
  
Things were quiet for what seemed like hours. And Gordo didn't know what to do.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked as he broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Um....yeah?" Lizzie replyed snapping out of her daze.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. This was stupid." Gordo said as he looked down  
  
shamfully.  
  
Right as Gordo got up to leave, Lizzie finally found the courage to say something.  
  
"No....Gordo....don't be." Lizzie said as she stopped him.  
  
"Why? You're completly creeped out by me aren't you?" Gordo asked Lizzie, confused.  
  
"No....it's just all happening so fast. I didn't think it would be so soon." Lizzie said as she  
  
thought outloud.  
  
"Wait a minute. You knew?!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Well, sorta, I had a hunch...Gordo? Were you 'Confused Guy?'" Lizzie asked her best friend.  
  
Gordo Blushed.  
  
"Yeah....I was." Gordo admitted.  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you that.....I like you too." Lizzie told him.  
  
Now it was Gordo's turn to be stunned. He didn't know what to say...  
  
"You do?" was all Gordo could come out with.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Yeah"  
  
"So......what do we do now?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well, you think we should go out.....you know,like a couple?" Lizzie proposed.  
  
"I'd like that. But would you be okay with it?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well, a year ago, if you were to tell me that I would be going out with my best friend, I would   
  
have said that you were crazy. But now....it just seems right. But then again...what if we break   
  
up?! I don't want to lose you as a friend. I couldn't live with myself then! And what if......."  
  
Gordo interupted.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, calm down. This is completly up to you. If you don't want to be my   
  
girlfriend, then I understand." Gordo said sadly.  
  
"I want to....it's just that I don't know.....I guess it's my turn to be confused." Lizzie replyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I'm trying to keep them in character. So reveiw!!!! 


	3. Well?

Lizzie thought about the situation for a few minutes while Gordo was in the  
  
restroom."Well,I do really like him,and he is the sweetest guy I know,on the other hand,if we  
  
do break up,then will we still be friends?" Lizzie thought about all of these things,but still   
  
came up with a reason why she should go out with him.So it was settled.She would take the risk,  
  
and go out with him.Just as she came up with her answer,Gordo came back to his seat.  
  
"Hey" he said rather shyly.  
  
"Hey.....look I've been thinking..."  
  
"Yeah I have to.And well,if you don't think it would work out then I guess we shouldn't go   
  
out"   
  
Gordo was looking down a t the floor.she had never seen Gordo so sad before.Well,there was that  
  
one time when Parker McKenzie turned him down for the dance because he was too short.  
  
"But Gordo I......"  
  
He interupted again.  
  
"I mean,I guess I've always kinda liked you.But if we went out that would be totally different.  
  
And........  
  
This time Lizzie interupted him.  
  
"Gordo! Okay,stop and listen to me for a second.What I was going to say,is that while you were  
  
gone,I did some thinking and I think that it would be a good idea if we went out.I can't think  
  
of anyone else I would rather have a relationship than you."  
  
Gordo was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He was just so happy that she liked him in that  
  
way. But wait......  
  
"What about Ethan?" Gordo said with a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"What about him? I never really liked him. Well,I mean I did,but I thought he was cute. That's   
  
all. It's not like you can have an actual conversation with the guy." Lizzie said as she rolled   
  
her eyes.  
  
Now this surprized Gordo. After two years of hearing her go on and on about how wonderful  
  
Ethan is, he finds out that she never liked him at all?!  
  
"So.....Lizzie.....will you um...be my girlfriend?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked him back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo questioned.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"It's kind of conseptual. But I guess I just like the idea of having a girlfriend, than actually  
  
having one." (A/N For those of you who don't know, that is from the episode "Gordo And The Girl")  
  
~*END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Oh...yeah. I forgot all about Brooke.But to answer your question, yes I'm ready now. So...will   
  
you?" Gordo asked her yet again.  
  
"Yes Gordo.I would love to be your girlfriend." Lizzie replyed as she smiled at him.  
  
Gordo couldn't beleive it. He had a girlfriend! But not just a girlfriend, his best friend,   
  
Lizzie McGuire was going out with him! He felt like doing cartwheels. He was so happy!   
  
That is...until Lizzie said something that he hadn't thought of.  
  
"Gordo, what are we gonna tell Miranda?" Lizzie asked her new boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well, did you like it? If you did, click the purple button and say so!!!!! 


	4. The best night of our lives

A/N-I just want to thanks everyone for all of the kind reveiws I got! You made my day! Thanks!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo left the Digital Bean together, Gordo felt something on his hand....and it   
  
was Lizzie's hand. Yes, this by far was the best night of his life. So hand in hand, they walked   
  
home together. Neither saying a word as the two walked underneath the stars. Lizzie felt Gordo   
  
staring at her, and couldn't help but become a little self-concious.  
  
"What? Is there like something on my face?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"No. You're beautiful. I was just admiring you." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but blush. But since it was dark, Gordo didn't see.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo replyed.  
  
"How long have you liked me? You know, as more than a friend?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
Gordo thought for a while, and then answered his new girlfriend.  
  
"Do you remember that Ronny guy you dated for a while?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
Ronny. Just the sound of his name made Lizzie angry. He had led her on making her think that  
  
he really liked her. But it had all been a lie.  
  
"Yeah...." she said with a trace of saddness in her voice.  
  
"Well....I...saw you guys and you were sitting on this very bench right there...." he was pointing  
  
to the bench where Lizzie and Ronnie kissed.  
  
"Wait a minute. You saw us when we were kissing?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Yeah...I did. Anyway, I realized then that for some reason, I couldn't ever see you with another  
  
guy. It was just so.......strange. But I quickly dissmissed those feelings after he broke up with   
  
you." Gordo said.  
  
"You were acting so strange in the library..." Lizzie mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it was only because I was debating with myself weather or not I should tell  
  
you how jealous I was." Gordo admitted.  
  
Lizzie couldn't beleive what Gordo had just said. He'd liked her for this long, and didn't   
  
mention it sooner. It was so unlike Gordo to put things off, and not speak his mind.  
  
"You know what Gordo?" Lizzie said.  
  
"What's that?" Gordo replyed smiling.  
  
"I felt the same way when you dated Brooke, and when you danced with Parker McKenzie. And I couldn't  
  
help but cry a little when you went to high school for that one day." Lizzie admitted.  
  
"Lizzie....you really mean that?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Yeah I do." Lizzie said as she blushed.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were now approching Lizzie's doorstep.  
  
"Lizzie, you got me thinking. What *are* we gonna do about Miranda?" Gordo mentioned  
  
"Well, she's in Mexico for the summer, and she's supposed to call me tommorw. I'll tell her then."  
  
Lizzie told him.  
  
"Lizzie....I just wanted to let you know, that you have made me one of the happiest guys in the   
  
world....And I know that I'm one of the luckiest." Gordo said with a smile.  
  
Gordo had to be one of the sweetest guys ever. Why hadn't she noticed that before? It didn't  
  
matter anymore. She realized it now and that's all that mattered.  
  
Lizzie leaned over and kissed Gordo on the cheek.  
  
"That was the most sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. And I want you to know that  
  
you're not the lucky one, I am." Lizzie told him.  
  
Gordo did nothing but smile.  
  
"Gordo? Could you do me a favor though?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Anything." Gordo replyed.  
  
"Let's not tell our parents that we're going out just yet. Can it be our little secret for   
  
right now? Lizzie proposed.  
  
"Sure. But we're gonna have to tell them eventually you know." Gordo reminded her.  
  
"I know. Just not now. Okay?" Lizzie asked once again.  
  
"Okay." Gordo agreed.  
  
"Well goodnight Gordo. Call me when you get home okay?" Lizzie told him.  
  
"Of course. Goodnight Lizzie." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie closed the door with a big smile on her face. She had left her house with a good   
  
life. But now....it was perfect. Because she had the perfect boyfriend. He made Ronnie look  
  
like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth. But only one thing bothered her now.......how  
  
was she gonna tell Miranda??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I hoped you liked it! Next chapter Lizzie will talk to Miranda. I didn't make them really   
  
kiss, because it was thier first night as a couple.......Reveiw!!!!! 


	5. Calling Miranda

"Lizzie!! Wake up!!" Mrs. McGuire yelled at Lizzie who had been sleeping all  
  
morning. She had been up until three talking to Gordo on the phone. The thought of it made  
  
her smile. He was such a romanitc! It was so sweet! She never thought that she would think that  
  
about her best friend, the guy she's known since she was born!  
  
"Okay! I'm up!" Lizzie yelled to her Mother.  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon! Miranda was supposed to call  
  
ger around twelve. Lizzie jumped out of bed, got dressed, and raced downstairs.  
  
"Mom! Did anybody call?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um....yeah. Gordo called twice, and Miranda caled about half an hour ago." Mrs. McGuire replyed.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Lizzie said.  
  
Great. She missed her call. She could go and call her, but normally, they answered the phone in  
  
spanish. But this was so important, that she would have to call and pray that Miranda answered.  
  
She got up and went to her room to call Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" Luckily, Miranda answered.  
  
"Miranda? Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Hey Lizzie! I called you earlier but you were still asleep! What time did you go to bed last  
  
night?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh probably around three." Lizzie replyed shyly.  
  
"Three? What were you doing? You're not normally a night person." Miranda asked.  
  
"Well....I was just talking to Gordo." Lizzie replyed.  
  
"At three in the morning?!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Actually. There's something that I need to tell you. I'm just afraid of what you'll say."  
  
Lizzie told her.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Miranda asked.  
  
"It's nothing bad. But....."  
  
"Spill it girl!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Gordo has a girlfriend!" she said almost too happily.  
  
"Really? Who?!?" Miranda asked Lizzie.  
  
"Wait...that's not all the news. I have a boyfriend!!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Really? Who is it?!" Miranda was extatic now.  
  
"Well, it's um......Gordo." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
There was dead silence on the other end. Lizzie didn't know what to do. 


	6. It's not THAT funny

"Miranda? Miranda are you still there?"  
  
Lizzie was just about to hang up when she heard a voice.....and it was laughing.....hysterically.  
  
"Miranda? Miranda it's not that funny!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha!!! For a minute there I thought you were serious!"  
  
"Mianda I am serious."her voice sounded like she was hurt.But Miranda didn't notice.  
  
"Uh huh.Yeah right.Well if you're serious,call Gordo,and prove it."  
  
"Fine.I will."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo!"   
  
"Hey sweetie! How are you doing?Did you tell Miranda yet?"  
  
"Actually...."  
  
But she was interupted by laughter and screaming at the same time.  
  
"Sweetie?! Hahahahahaha!!!! You were serious?!?! Well it took you long enough!!"  
  
Even though it was just Miranda on the phone,Gordo was mortified.He called Lizzie "sweetie"   
infront of somebody else!  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"No Lizzie! Of course not! Why would I be mad!? I mean,I kinda knew...."  
  
"What?How?" Gordo and Lizzie said at the exact same time.  
  
"Well....I didn't want to tell you guys this,but there has been rumors going around about you  
two since 7th grade!"  
  
They were speechless.Everyone had known.....but them!  
  
"Are you serious?" Gordo finally said something since the "sweetie insidant" he hadn't said a word.  
  
"I'm sure sweetie hahahahaha!!!!" Miranda said in a mocking tone.  
  
"You know you weren't supposed to hear that..."  
  
"Well,Miranda,since you're not mad,I guess I'll let you go." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah okay.I need to go anyway.I don't want to be around when he calls you pudding."  
  
"Ha ha very funny Miranda."  
  
"Well,I'll call you later so we can talk okay?"  
  
"Okay.Bye!! Oh,and no mushy stories about you two kissing.Okay?"  
  
"Okay,bye!"  
  
Miranda hung up.  
  
"Gordo?Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah.Wow...that was embarassing"  
  
"Yeah....but it was kinda sweet."  
  
"Yeah,well I gotta go.I'll talk to you in about thirty minutes okay?"  
  
"Well you wanna do something instead of talking on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah sure.Meet me at the Digital Bean in half an hour."  
  
"Okay.Well,bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
Well,you like? Reveiw! 


	7. The big surprize

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm was kinda having writes block. But, I don't anymore!  
So, here it is! The long awaited 7th chapter! Oh, and thanks for all of the kind reveiws ya'll gave  
me. Ya'll are the best!!! Enjoy!! ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One thing was for sure. Gordo was tired of the Digital Bean. He wanted to do something a little  
different for once. Just as he thought of the perfect place to go, Lizzie walked in. 'she's gonna  
love it' he thought.  
  
"Hey Gordo!"  
  
Hey! Um. . . you wanna do something a little different?"  
  
"Like what? Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Well. . . yeah."  
  
"Well Gordo? What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprize. Let's order our food to-go."  
  
"Okay. . . but I will like it won't I?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you will."  
  
After a few minutes, they got their food, and Gordo stopped by his house to get something. And it  
was driving Lizzie crazy! She hated surprizes. But Gordo was sure that she would like this one.  
Lizzie and Gordo were waliking hand-in-hand, and Lizzie forgot all about the surprize, or where  
she was going. She was with Gordo. And that made her happy. But just as she was beginning to   
enjoy herself, she finally saw where the mystery place was. The park. Hodkins park was the most   
romantic place in town. She couldn't beleive that she was going to Hodkins park. . . .with Gordo!  
  
"Lizzie? Well? Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah! I can't beleive you thought of something so, so. . . "  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Yeah. Absolutley, perfect."  
  
Gordo got out the things that he got from his house which included a picnic blanket, and flowers  
for Lizzie.  
  
"Aww....Gordo! Flowers? What's the special occation?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Well...I-"  
  
"It's our first date."  
  
"Wow.......it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They ate their very late lunch while they talked about the past. They talked about how she liked  
him in the 4th grade, they talked about how great it was that they were together.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really glad we're together."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
They leaned in at the same time. And they kissed. Not on the cheek. But on the lips. Lizzie forgot  
about everything. She was in her own world. Everything seemed so right. Same with Gordo.  
As the separated the had a big smile on both of their faces. Little did they know, that right   
behind them was none other. . .than Mrs McGuire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, you like it? So say so! I need your reveiws! It's very important to me. Even if you've   
reveiwed already, do it again! Well, I'm outtie. That's all for now! 


	8. What Jo is thinking

A/N-I wanna thank everybody who added me to their favorite author list. That was really an   
honor. Anyway, I'd like ya'll to know, that this chapter will be a little different. It's in  
Jo's P.O.V. so here it goes! Hope ya'll enjoy it! ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. there was my little girl, kissing a boy. I couldn't quite figure  
out who he was though. Maybe I should go over there. No, then Lizzie will never talk to me  
again. I should talk to Sam. No, he'd over-react, and forbid her to see that boy again.  
I know! I'll go behind that tree, and just get a closer look at the guy she's with, and then I'll  
run to the car, and Lizzie will never see me! Okay. That's a good plan. Here it goes!  
  
Jo snuck behind the tree to see who the mysterious boy was. But she still couldn't see him.  
Just as she turned to run away, she heard them talking. 'Maybe I'll recognize his voice' she   
thought.  
  
"You know Lizzie, I think this is by far, the best day of my life."  
  
"Me too. I mean, um....wow."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
'Wow that voice sounds so familuar' she thought. 'I know I've heard that voice many times before.'  
  
"So Lizzie, when are we going to tell our parents? I mean, we do have to tell them sometime."  
  
Lizzie's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, do you think that they'll have a problem with it?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Well, my parents probably won't. But your parents?"   
  
"Hmm... I'm not sure. my Mom is alot more understanding than my Dad. So, she probably won't  
mind. But my Dad.....he went all crazy on Ronnie. Even though he liked him before we started   
dating." Lizzie replied.  
  
'Ugh! This is starting to get on my nerves! I should just go up to Lizzie, and see who that boy  
is. Or maybe, I'll just wait for her to say his name! Yeah! That's it! Boy, I hope I don't  
have to go through this with Matt.' Jo thought.  
  
SO with that, Jo sat down on the ground, behind a tree. People were staring at her, but she   
didn't care. She knew one thing for sure. She was angry at Lizzie for not telling her about  
her new boyfriend. What time was it? 5:30?! Lizzie was supposed to be home at 6:00 for  
dinner. She had to get out of there. But as she got up, she heard something that surprized her..  
  
"Well, Gordo, I need to get home at 6:00 you wanna come for Dinner?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure if it's okay with your Mom."  
  
"Gordo, when was it never okay for you stay for dinner?" Lizzie asked jokingly.  
  
'Gordo? Did she say Gordo?! As in David Gordon?! The boy that's come over everyday for the past  
fourteen years?!' And with that she was on her way. She would pick up some fried chicken for  
Dinner on her way home. But she knew, that she would have a little talk with Lizzie later on  
that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-Well, I hoped ya'll liked it! I'll try and update more often. So, don't forget to REVEIW!!  
And I'm working on another story called "ON OUR WAY TO ROME" check it out! But don't forget   
about this one! Well, I'm outtie! ~Whitney 


	9. Here we go

A/N- I hope you like this chapter! I think the story is almost over. But I'm running out of   
ideas. So, email me at whitney42389@yahoo.com and give me some ideas if you have any! I'd   
love to hear them! Thanks a bunches! Love ya!! ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo neared Lizzie's front door, they decided that they would tell her parents  
that night after dinner. And it was very nerve-racking too.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure I should be here when you tell them? I mean your Dad will go all crazy  
on me." Gordo said.  
  
"No Gordo, I think that we should do this together. And tomorrow, I'll go to your house for dinner  
and we'll tell your parents." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Alright, if you say so."   
  
"Don't worry. They know you already. And I think that they knew it was coming." Lizzie told  
him.  
  
"Okay. Here it goes!" They both said in unison.  
  
They walked through the door, to find Mr. and Mrs. McGuire in the kitchen.  
  
"Um, hi Mr. and Mrs. McGuire." Gordo said obviously nervous.  
  
"Hi Gordo. Are you staying for Dinner?" asked Jo. She acted as if she had never seen the two   
kissing in the park.  
  
"Sure. If that's okay. I'll call my parents to see if it's okay." And with that Gordo went  
to the Livingroom and called his parents.  
  
Meanwhile, when he was doing so, Jo started up an unusual conversation.  
  
"So, Lizzie....what's up with you and Gordo latley?" Jo asked.  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" Lizzie asked. She was starting to get nervous.  
  
"Well, I saw him looking at you differently that's all."   
  
Lizzie was happy her Dad had left the room to watch the "Iron Chef" or something. You   
could never really tell with him.  
  
"Oh, um, well...I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You see..we're-"  
  
"Going out." Jo interupted.  
  
"How did you...I mean when did you....are you upset?"  
  
"No Lizzie, I'm not upset. But I am dissapointed that you didn't come to me. I mean, I thought  
you knew that I'm there for you when you need to talk."  
  
"I know. I just....actually we didn't know how you guys were going to react. I'm sorry. But if   
it helps any, we were going to tell you after dinner."  
  
"Well, it helps a little. I'm not as mad anymore. But, you do know that there can be no more  
sleepovers, and sruff like that right?"  
  
"Yeah. I kinda realized that."  
  
"So....when did you find out?"  
  
"This afternoon. I kind of saw you two at the park." Mrs Mcguire said rather embarassingly.  
  
"Wait. Y- You were spying on me?!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"No no no, it wasn't spying. I just coincidentaly saw you. I give you my word."   
  
Just the Gordo walked in.   
  
"Hey. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner? My parents said it was okay." Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, um, she found out." Lizzie said quietly to her boyfriend.  
  
"About.....what?"   
  
Lizzie gave him a look like 'duh'. 'Guys...' Lizzie thought.  
  
"Oh! Uh......"  
  
Gordo just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should run home, or  
sit down, and maturly talk about it.  
  
"Gordo. It's okay. Really. It's not that different really." Mrs Mcguire assured him.  
  
"Does Mr. McGuire know?"  
  
"No. But you kids don't worry about it. I'll take care of him." Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Lizzie replied.  
  
"No prblem. Now you two. Help me set the table!" Mrs McGuire told them.  
  
Then the three of them started to set the table. everything was going to be okay. But,   
Gordo was alittle worried about what his parents would say....not to mention Mr. Mcguire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I am so sorry it took so long to update! I hoped you liked it! And remember to reveiw! 


	10. Telling Sam

A/N- I am SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been really busy! I have a   
feeling that I'm almost done with this. I've got other ideas. So, keep a look out! And I   
promise that I'll update more often. Just don't forget to reveiw for me! Thanks! ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jo walked into the livingroom. She was hoping Sam would be alright with Lizzie and   
Gordo's new relationship. Gordo had gone home a few minutes ago, so Lizzie was upstairs in  
her room.  
  
"Sam? I need to talk to you." Jo said quitley.  
  
"What'd I do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam, you didn't do anything. I have to talk to you about Lizzie." Jo replied.  
  
"Well, what about her?" Sam asked.  
  
"She...well her and Gordo's relationship has changed, so to speak."   
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked once again.  
  
How could he not get it? He couldn't be that oblivious to the fact that Lizzie and Gordo  
were an item could he? They were flirting with each other all through dinner time.  
  
"Okay Sam. How can I say this? Lizzie and Gordo are a couple." Jo said.  
  
"You mean like a couple of kids?" Sam asked. He was now getting suspicios, and getting  
on Jo's nerves.  
  
"No Sam! They go out, are boyfriend, and girlfriend, they date they're an item!! Do you   
understand now?" Jo asked furiously.   
  
She didn't think it would be that hard.  
  
"They...they what? Why? How? That's it. I'm going to talk to Lizzie. See if we can sort all  
this out." Sam said furiously.  
  
"Sort what out Sam? They're going out! Lizzie if fourteen years old! She is aloud to have a  
boyfriend. And it's Gordo! As in David Gordon. We've known the Gordon's since highschool,  
and we've known Gordo since he was born the exact same day as Lizzie! You can honestly  
tell me that you never thought that this was going to happen?!" Jo was fuming now.  
  
"I-no, I can't. But what I can't except is that my little girl is growing up." Sam said sadly.  
  
"I know. It's really hard watching her grow up, but it's something we can't stop. But Sam?  
Promise me one thing." Jo requested.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Whatever you do, please don't treat Gordo any differently. He's still Gordo, and you   
can't treat him wrong. Please?"  
  
"Alright. But how will I do that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just pretend nothing's happening between them. Don't worry. It'll be easy. Gordo's like a   
son to you. Don't worry about it." Jo assured him.  
  
Lizzie wasn't in her room after all. She was at the foot at the stairs listening to her  
parents conversation. She had the feeling that everything was going to be alright. But she   
was a bit nervous about tomorrow night when she would meet the Gordons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Hope ya liked it! Expect another chapter from me within a few days. But I won't post it  
unless I get some reveiws! So come on! PLEASE reveiw! Thanks so much! ~Whitney 


	11. Uh oh

A/N- Well, here you have it! The next chappie...yup. I hope you like! And this story it   
  
almost finished...I'm just not having fun with it anymore. And I'm running out of  
  
ideas. So, enjoy the last chapters while you can!! ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Lizzie got up, and went downstairs for breakfast.   
  
In the kitchen, she found her Dad, painting his prized Lawn Gnomes (Where else would he be?).  
  
"Dad?" she asked.   
  
He sighed. He knew that they would have to talk about this sooner or later...  
  
"Yes Lizzie?" he replyed.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to thank you for being supportive of me and Gordo's relationship. Now I   
  
know things will be a little different at first, but I just wanna thank you. It means alot."  
  
Lizzie said.  
  
Sam sighed once again.   
  
There was no denying it. His little girl was growing up. And there was nothing he could do   
  
about it.  
  
"Lizzie, I totally trust you and Gordo..although I wasn't too crazy about the idea at first,  
  
I'm one hundered percent okay with it now. Because I realized two things last night." He said.  
  
"What's that?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Well, I realized that you're not a little child anymore...you're growing up. And the other thing   
  
was that I know Gordo will treat you right." He answered.  
  
And with that, they hugged for the longest time.  
  
"Oh, and Dad?"   
  
"What?" he replyed.  
  
"Please don't treat Gordo any different now that we're dating. Don't go all crazy like you did  
  
with Ronnie, and lets not forget Frankie...'Lizzie I thought you told him no'" She mocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Lizzie rang the doorbell at the Gordon's house. She had to admit. She was nervous...that is until  
  
Gordo answered the door.  
  
Her heart melted, and she felt like she was going to.  
  
She might just be IN love with him!   
  
She would have to think about that later though.  
  
"Okay, now let me do the talking okay?" Gordo told her.  
  
"Oh, go right ahead. I'll just be quiet the entire time." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo smirked.  
  
"One kiss for good luck?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I think you may need it.."  
  
And they kissed yet again. But when they parted this time, they weren't very pleased to see..  
  
"Oh, hi Mom....hi Dad.." Gordo said nervously.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon just looked at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Okay, okay, you can stop yelling at the computer screen...that doesn't help any. But, you  
  
can do something. You see that purple button at the bottom of your screen that sayas "go"?  
  
You could push that!! Hope you have enough cents to do so!!! ~Whitney 


	12. The Talk and the Walk Home

A/N- I wann thank each and everyone of you for all the reveiws ya'll sent me. So, now, I'm   
  
back in action!! Here ya go!! ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"David, Elizabeth...what's going on here?" a surprised Roberta Gordon asked the two  
  
teenagers.  
  
"Kids, why don't you come in, and we can talk about this." Howard told them.  
  
As they all walked inside, Lizzie became more nervous by the minute. Sure, *her* parents  
  
understood, but what about his? This was becoming *Way* too complicated.  
  
The four of them sat down in the Livingroom.  
  
"Mom, Dad, a few weeks ago, Lizzie and I started...." Gordo was stuttering, and couldn't  
  
quite get the words out.  
  
"Started what? Dating?" Roberta asked him.  
  
"Yes, yes we have." Gordo stated.  
  
Roberta and Howard looked at each other.  
  
"I *told* you this would happen Honey." Roberta told her husband.  
  
"David, Elizabeth, we realize that you two like each other, and we'll be totally  
  
supportive..." Howard said  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both sighed breaths of releif.  
  
"However, some things are going to have to change." Roberta told them.  
  
"Like what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, like for one, I don't think we or the McGuires' will feel very comfortable you two   
  
being in each others' rooms...alone, with the door closed. So from now on, whenever you  
  
two are alone in a room, the door is to be open. Understood?" Howard asked them.  
  
The two only nodded their heads.  
  
Although Lizzie was silent, she was a bit angry. Why would the Gordons' think that they  
  
would do something like *that*?! Sure, she liked Gordo....alot. But as far as she was  
  
concerned, Unless they got married, nothing like that would be happening.  
  
So that's pretty much how the night went. Lizzie didn't speak very much, but she did talk  
  
just to be polite.  
  
After dinner, Gordo walked Lizzie home.  
  
"So....you were pretty quiet tonight." Gordo told her as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah....I guess I got angry." she admitted.  
  
"Angry? About what?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well....the fact that your parents don't trust us." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, that did make me a little mad, but hey...they're parents. That's what they do." Gordo  
  
told her with a grin.  
  
"You're right. Well, thanks for walking me home." Lizzie said to her boyfriend as the approched  
  
her doorstep.  
  
"Hey...that's what I'm here for." Gordo told her with a a smile.  
  
They leaned in for one more kiss.  
  
As they broke apart, they saw each other's smiling face.  
  
"Well, goodnight." Lizzie said as she started to walk in her house.  
  
But Gordo didn't say anything. He just stood there, as she closed the door.  
  
Gordo thought in silence as he walked home.  
  
But as soon as he got home, he came to the conclusion the he didn't like Lizzie.....he *loved*  
  
her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- So there you have it....hopw you loved it!! Reveiw for me please!! ~Whitney 


	13. The L Word

A/N- Okay..I haven't been online in like, forever, so I'm *VERY* sorry for not updating...  
  
but I'm just not having fun with this story anymore, so I thisnk that ya'll will be happy  
  
to know that I'm gonna post the last few chapters all at once! Normally, I write them one  
  
at a time, but what the heck....so I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Oh thanks so much for all of those sweet reviews ya'll sent me at like...the begining of the  
  
summer about the stupid flamer...ya'll rock!!  
  
Ya'll must be wondering why I'm saying "ya'll" so much...(I read your mind didn't I?) I'm   
  
from Alabama, so it's a habit..I'll try not to use it (too much) in my stories!!  
  
I think I forgot to put on my profile that I have AIM now! IM me at Lizziefan23 (Lizziefan101  
  
was already taken..darnett..)  
  
PersonY2K- Okay, normally, I don't give shout outs but I just had too! I got into one of your  
  
stories a few days ago so I thought "You know what....I need to start writing again..." I know  
  
that this sounds corny, but you inspired me to update all of my stories!! You totally rock, and  
  
keep up all of the good work you're doing!! I need to take lessons from you.....hehe...  
  
Okay..here we go...the *LONG* awaited finale of my first story here on ff.net....*tear*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo walked home...he couldnt believe it...he *loved* Lizzie.....he loved Lizzie...the more  
  
he thought it, the more confused he became. They haven't even been going out a month and he  
  
already *loved* her?! Sure, he'd known her all of his life, but was it possible that in less   
  
than a month that he could have started to feel *that* strongly about her?  
  
He was confused...*very* confused...so when he got home, he did what seemed right. He called  
  
Lizzie.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey...didn't I just see you like, less than five minutes ago?" Lizzie asked him as she giggled.  
  
She thought it was kinda cute how he called so fast....okay it was *very* cute. But oh well.  
  
"Oh, so you don't wanna talk? I am so hurt." Gordo said as he was fake-insulted.  
  
"No, you know I wanna talk. It's just normally you wait a full ten minutes before you call."  
  
Lizzie said to her boyfriend sarcastically.  
  
Sure, she was just joking...but it was true! It was still adorable though..  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
"So what's up?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Well, I need to ask you a sort of....awkward question..." Gordo said hesitantly.  
  
Lizzie started to get a little nervous. Awkward question? What was that all about?  
  
"Um...sure" Lizzie answered slowly.  
  
Gordo took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay....when do you think it's time for a couple to...um....to...you know.." Gordo stutered.  
  
"To what Gordo?" Lizzie asked impatiently.  
  
"To um..you know, say the 'L' word..." Gordo immediatly regreted saying it.   
  
'It's too soon' he thought.  
  
Lizzie wasn't expecting that. As a matter of fact, she wasn't expecting anything *that* awkward.  
  
But believe it or not, she had an answer.  
  
"Well...that's actually an easy question. you should say 'The L Word' when you feel that way about  
  
a certain person." Lizzie answered him.  
  
"But...what if one person feels he loves the other person, but isn't sure how the other person  
  
feels about him?" Gordo just blurted out.  
  
Okay, Lizzie was blonde, but she wasn't *blonde* if you know what I mean. She knew where this  
  
was going. She was about to answer when someone else got on the line.  
  
"Lizzie! mom needs the phone *Now*!!!" Matt screamed into the reciever in his annoying voice.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both sighed.  
  
"Gordo, I gotta go. If it's not too late, I'll call you. But you know how Mom is when she's on the phone.  
  
I'll talk to you later though. I promise." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo sighed once more.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye." Gordo said as he hung up.  
  
In a way, Lizzie was relieved. She needed the night to think this through.  
  
Lizzie turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
She went to bed...I didn't say she went to sleeo. She stayed up half the night and thought about  
  
her and Gordo's "awkward" conversation.  
  
It was about 3:30 am when she came to a conclusion....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hahaha! I love doing this to ya'll! Reveiw! Thanks!!! 


	14. The Finale

A/N- Hey! Well, this chapter is going to be *very* long. It's the last chapter. *sigh* It's kinda  
  
sad when you think about it...anyway, I'd like to thank all of the kind reveiws I got on this  
  
story. I looked over this story last night, and I *so* didn't deserve them. But I edited all of  
  
the beginning chapters of this story, because I just hated them!!! So, yeah.  
  
Oh, I'll share something personal with ya'll. I got a reveiw saying how well I anylized Lizzie   
  
and Gordo's relationship. Well, these last few chapters are based on a true story. Only I replaced  
  
me and my boyfriend with Lizzie and Gordo. It didn't go exactly like this, but yeah. I improvised  
  
*alot* with this story. Anyway, yeah. I love ya'll!!!!! thanks for being *so* supportive!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She loved him...the answer was totally clear. Lizzie loved Gordo. And Gordo loved Lizzie...at  
  
that very moment an idea popped into her head...and she didn't like it very much. What if.....  
  
what if he was just asking the question just to be asking it? This *was* Gordo. He did stuff like  
  
that alot. So, what if this was one of those things? Lizzie had to tell him though! She couldn't  
  
keep a secret.  
  
Like in the fourth grade when she found out she had a crush on Gordo *and* Ethan at the same time,  
  
she immediatly told Miranda. she just couldn't keep it to herself.  
  
So at 3:30 in the morning, she did what she always did when she was confused...she called Miranda.  
  
Lizzie quickly dialed Miranda's number. Luckily, Miranda had her own line, so the phone ringing  
  
didn't disturb Miranda's parents. After about nine or ten rings, Miranda *finally* picked up.  
  
"Hello?!?" Miranda answered angrily.  
  
"Um...Hey...is it a bad time?" Lizzie asked, then immediatley realized what Miranda's answer was  
  
going to be.  
  
"No!! It's not a bad time...I always talk on the phone at *THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!!*"  
  
Miranda answered Lizzie hysterically, and sarcastically.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Lizzie said into the reciever.  
  
But Miranda noticed the urgency and dissapointment in Lizzie voice.  
  
"No, Lizzie wait...what is it? It *must* be important. I mean, the last time you called me  
  
*this* early...or late...or whatever...was when you and Kate stopped being friends. That was  
  
a pretty big deal. so, what's going on?" Miranda asked her best friend.   
  
"I think.....I think I love Gordo." Lizzie said shyly.  
  
"Well of course you love Gordo, heck, *I* love Gordo!" Miranda said with a laugh.  
  
"No, no, I don't think you get it. I think..no, I *know* that I'm *in* love with Gordo." Lizzie  
  
explained.  
  
There was a long and awkward silence.  
  
"Miranda? Are you still there?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm still here. Lizzie, are you *sure* you're in love with Gordo?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"I've been thinking about this all night long. And yes, I'm *positive*. I mean, when we're  
  
together...I just...I can't explain it....but it feels...it feels right." Lizzie told Miranda.  
  
"Wow...well, you have to tell him!" Miranda encouraged.  
  
"But..what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know....sometimes....sometimes you have to take a crazy chance." Miranda wisely  
  
adviced her best friend.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna do it....I'll let you go." Lizzie said.  
  
"Alright. I'm glad I could help." Miranda replied.  
  
"And Miranda?"   
  
"Yeah?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie said greatfully.  
  
"Anytime." Miranda said before hanging up.  
  
So tomorrow, (Once she got some sleep) Lizzie would tell Gordo how she felt. It was gonna be a  
  
long night...  
  
AT GORDO'S HOUSE........3:45 A.M.  
  
Gordo was tossing and turning as well. He'd been up half the night.  
  
'Maybe it was good that we got off the phone when we did...' Gordo thought.  
  
Gordo needed advice.....he needed Miranda.  
  
Gordo dialed her number.  
  
Suprisingly to Gordo, Miranda answered after just two rings.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said. She seemed wide awake.  
  
Gordo was slightly confused. Usually, When Miranda fell asleep for the night, she was asleep  
  
for the entire night; and didn't wake up until at least ten. Unless it was a school day. But  
  
you'd *still* have to pry her out of bed.  
  
"Hey....did I wake you?" Gordo asked curiously.  
  
"No, Lizzie woke me." Miranda said not thinking about what she had just gotten herself into.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo quickly asked her.  
  
"Oops! Um...yeah. I uh, just got off the phone with her." she told Gordo.  
  
"Well, is she okay? How come she didn't call me?!" a frantic Gordo asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine...and she probably didn't call you because....it was about you..." Miranda  
  
replyed.  
  
Gordo was usually a pretty calm guy, and he was usually very smart. But when it came to Lizzie,  
  
he was just as love sick as all the girls in the 8th grade when it comes to Ethan.  
  
Gordo didn't know what to think.....what was it about? Then it hit him. He sighed. It was their  
  
conversation earlier that night.  
  
"Okay Miranda, what did she tell you?" he asked his other best friend.  
  
"Well, I can't really tell you that. Believe me, I *want* to but....this is something that you  
  
and Lizzie need to work out." Miranda replyed.  
  
"Well, can you tell me at *least* one thing?" Gordo asked Miranda.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Is it good or bad...?" Gordo questioned.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
"In my opinion, it's good, but it *might* be bad...I'm not sure. But if I were you, I'd call her  
  
first thing in the morning. Or maybe you should go over there....yeah. But listen, get some rest.  
  
I have to go. Bye!" Miranda finished.  
  
"Bye Miranda." Gordo said into the reciever.  
  
Finally, for the first time that night, Lizzie and Gordo both fell asleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY......  
  
  
  
It was 11 o' clock before Lizzie woke up that morning.....and Gordo woke up just fifteen minutes  
  
later. After Lizzie went down for breakfast, she ran back upstairs to call Gordo. When she   
  
picked up the phone, there was no dial tone.  
  
"...Hello?" Lizzie said, confused.  
  
"Hey Lizzie....what was *that* about? The phone didn't even ring." Gordo said also confused.  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
"I dunno...but I was just about to call you. Anyway, you wanna meet at the park in a little  
  
while?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Sure...how's fifteen minutes?" Gordo replyed.  
  
"Great! I'll see you there. Bye!" Lizzie said.  
  
They both hung up. A few minutes later, they both made their way to the park. Lizzie found   
  
Gordo sitting on a bench.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
"Hi.." Gordo replyed in the tone of voice.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes. Gordo was the first to speak.  
  
"So...." was all Gordo could think of.  
  
"Okay...the reason why I asked you here is well, I'll just come on out and say it. What was up  
  
with our conversation last night?" Lizzie said bluntly.  
  
Gordo took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Well, um.....I just wanted you to know that I L-L-" Gordo was inturupted by Lizzie's lips on   
  
his.  
  
"I love you too." Lizzie said after the parted.  
  
They leaned in for another kiss...soon, they were making out on the bench, in the park.  
  
It was absolutly perfect..and at last, they were together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
